I Don't Know How To Save A Life
by Piggie-Products
Summary: Dipper's in the hospital and could die any second now. Mabel sees him get angered alot by other people he loves and cares about. One day it was a chance that Dipper could die. Can Mabel save him, or will she have to live on without him?
1. Unexpected Things

**Hey guys, this is my second fan fiction but it' my first death story. Don't judge me if it sucked. I'm only in 5th grade. I hope you enjoy this story. I did my best with description and crap like that.**

I Don't Know How To Save A Life.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Things

**Dipper's Pov**

Mabel and I were roaming the woods looking for something to do when I tripped on something and started to roll down a big hill. Mabel followed me down. She rolled down it too,

"Weeeeee!"

This was the longest hill I've ever been on.

We finally reached the bottom.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mabel squealed.

I had a really bad aching in my left leg. I looked at it.

"AHH! What happened?"

My leg was bleeding I don't know why though.

I passed out from all the blood loss.

~2 hours later~

I woke up in the hospital. Mabel was sleeping in one of the chairs next to my bed. I looked at my watch. It was 12:34. I looked at Mabel then looked around the room. No one else was in it except for Waddles.

"Mabel, Mabel, wake up." I whispered.

I tried to sit up but it was pulling on my leg too much. I whimpered.

Mabel woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head. How's your leg feelin'?"

"Oh it's fine. What happened to it?"

"Um, well you fell down a hill, and I came down after. When we reached the bottom something got stuck in your leg. I think it was a spear head."

"Uh, then how did I get here?"

"I took your phone and called 911. They couldn't get to us in the middle of the woods so I dragged you out to the nearest road. The ambulance came and picked us up. When we got here the doctors had to surgically remove the rock. They said you could have died."

"What, I could have died?"

"Yeah, you could still die any second now! Your blood pressure is very low. Someone is going to have to donate some blood to you."

"What?! I'm too young to die. Can you imagine a twelve year old dying!"

"Dipper calm down. Do you want to wake the whole hospital up? Do you want to wake Wendy up?"

"What, Wendy's here. Why? I thought she didn't care about me." Earlier that day me and Wendy got in this huge fight.

"Dipper, shut up. You know she still cares. That was just some silly fight you guys went through. It's a phase."

"Well, she seemed serious they way she said that she doesn't care what happens to me anymore."

"Oh my glob, Dipper shut up. That's not true. Why would she be here?"

"Because she's a bitch and just goes where she's told to."

"Dipper, how could you say that? You still love Wendy, don't you?"

"No. She's a fuc-"

"Dipper, get a hold of your self."

"No, she hates me and I hate her. Its final Mabel now get to bed!"

"Dipper what happened to you? You're not the Dipper you used to be"

"GET TO BED MABEL, OR I SWEAR I WILL-"

I caught myself before I said anything. Mabel's face was shocked. She sat next to me on the hospital bed. I hugged her.

"Mabel, I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me."

Mabel rubbed the back of my head. Her hands were very smooth.

"It's okay Dippy. I forgive. You, you got lost because of your blood loss."

She had worry in hr voice.

"Mabel, is everything okay?"

She hesitated but then answered my question.

"Yeah, everything is. It's just that, I can't bear to see you like this."

She started to cry a little. Watching her cry made me cry a little but she didn't notice. I kissed her on the forehead and scooted over a little to make room for her.

"Dipper, I can't. The doctors will get mad if I do."

"It's okay, I'll just tell them that I couldn't sleep and that I asked you to comfort me."

"You sure that it will work?"

"Yes, now come on."

Mabel got into the bed. She put her head underneath mine. Her hair felt like a kitten. It smelled like strawberries. Mabel was never this close me before. It was strange. She fell asleep as I was combing through her hair and singing our mother's lullaby.

"Come my little one, come with me. To a land full of fun and adventure. Where we can dance, and skip, and sing, and imagine 'till the world has been awoken"

There, as I sang, the world felt at peace for once. Like, no one was fighting, or cussing. It was nice to listen for a bit. I fell asleep, still holding Mabel in my arms.


	2. Arguing

**I don't really care how bad my reviews are. I just want to write a story, share it to the world, finish it, and move on so comment whatever you want.**

I Don't Know How To Save A Life

Chapter 2: Arguing

**Mabel's Pov**

I woke up, still in Dipper's arm. Blarg, it was so hot in here. I tried to get out. He wouldn't let me.

"Eeh!"

He woke up and looked at me. His eyes widened, letting go of me.

"I'm sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good."

Just as soon as he said that are parents rushed through the door. They squeezed Dipper. He wimped out a bit.

My mom was so happy to see us again she was speechless. My dad, on the other hand, was yelling at Dippy. I caught in to what they were saying.

"Dipper, what happened?!"

"I slipped, okay. It's no big deal."

"Dipper, yes it is. You could have died."

"I know but I'm fine, see."

"Dipper, Mabel, she would be lost in the world without you by her side."

I didn't know what that meant. It sounded offensive. I had to listen in some more.

"Dad, no she wouldn't be. I've been with Mabel longer than you have. She's gotten stronger then ever. I know why she got suspended in third grade, too. She was really strong then and she's even stronger now."

"Dipper, you just don't get it."

"YES I DO! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

My mom and I looked at him. I walked over to my angered brother.

"Mom, dad, can you leave, I need to talk to Dipper."

My parents left the room. Waddles followed them. It was quiet until Dipper spoke up.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry about that. I, I just don't know what got into me."

"Dippy, its okay. I still love you like a brother. That will never change to hate. You're my brother and like you said, nothing will tear us apart."

I gently kissed him on the forehead and left. When my parents saw me come out the door, they knew something happened.

"Sweetie is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom, he's fine."

"That's good, may I go talk to him?"

"Dad, I think we should give him some time to relax. I'll go get him some breakfast."

My voice wasn't like me. It was all soft and quiet.

The cafeteria was just down the hall on the right. I traveled there quickly. I just don't think I should leave my Dippy all alone in that room.

"Crap, I forgot what he likes to eat." I thought to myself.

I looked through all of the food and finally remembered.

"My brother would like an extra crispy waffle with butter and blueberry syrup please."

The lady looked at me. She looked around and started to make one.

I searched for my wallet. I couldn't find it but I did find a twenty dollar bill in my back pocket.

She came back with his waffle and said that it was just five bucks. I gave her the money and scurried out the door.

"You can keep the change."

I came back to Dippy's room. My mom opened the door for me.

"Thanks mom."

I was in the room and set down the waffle next to his bed. Dipper opened his eyes.

"I like the smell of this. I'm guessing mom didn't make this."

He took a bite.

"Nummy. I love this. It's my favorite."

"I knew that you loved this breakfast, so I asked the café lady to make one for you."

"Thanks, you really are the best sister a boy could have."

Wendy walked into the room. Her eyes locked with Dipper's

"Hey, you okay?" she seemed not amused.

"Yes." Dipper didn't either.

This is creepy to see my brother not be happy when the girl of his dreams is in the same exact room he is in and they don't even give a crap about each other.

"I'll be leaving."

I rushed out the door and stuck my head against the door to see if I could hear anything.

I could it sounded so hateful the way they talked to each other.

"Wendy, why are you here?"

"I don't know. I don't really care why you are here, on a hospital bed, but I just want to know why you are here." She said in an angrily tone.

"I fell down a hill and landed on a pile of spear heads."

She chuckled a bit, then she burst out with laughter. "That's very funny. Seriously, you fell on tiny wittle rocks and you almost died from that. That is fucking hilarious."

"Wendy can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wendy I used to like you but now, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE FUCKING WORLD! IF ROBBIE LIKES YOU HE IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE! OH MY GOD, I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU KNOW WHAT, GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Wendy seemed like she'd be in total shock but she wasn't.

"Dipper, NO! I'm not going so live with it. I HAD feelings for you, but now, now you are a piece of shit."

I was scared. I never heard Wendy talk like this before. I backed away from the door, afraid it might burst open. What do you know it did.

**Dipper's Pov**

Wendy started to walk out the room.

"Hey Wendy, I'm not one you are." I said with a quiet manner

She stopped, turned around, and I think that she was trying to burn lasers into my forehead.

Then she left the room with her arms crossed and frustrated.

"Mabel come here please."

She walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Mabel, I'm scared. I just called Wendy a bunch of different names. I know I shouldn't care after what she did to me but I, I still wonder what's going on in her head. Mabel, she even said she had feelings for me."

Mabel's eyes widened, "Dipper, Wendy had feelings for you from the start, she told me."

"What? W-Why didn't u tell me?"

"I promised."

"Oh."


	3. Death Is At Hand

I Don't Know How To Save A Life

Chapter 3: Death Is At Hand

**Mabel's Pov**

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, Dipper, I guess he was just closing his eyes to think so I left the room.

My parents were talking to each other. It sounded more like they were negotiating something.

Stan was searching the cushions for loose change . Soos was, well, I don't know what he was doing. And Wendy, she, wait where is she?

This big red and very loud siren went off. A bunch of doctors rushed into Dipper's room.

My parents had worried eyes. Stan stopped searching, and Soos came over to the room.

The doctors asked my mom to please step away from the room. She started to sob.

My dad showed her to a chair. She struggled to get out of it.

~about 30 minutes later~

The doctors came out of the room. I was the first one to walk into the room. There, in the middle of the room, my brother, as dead as my heart. I saw his stomach move a bit. I was relieved. He was breathing through one of those breathy thingies. My mom rushed into the room, dragging my dad. She fell to the floor.

"My, my baby. He's almost gone. Dipper if you can hear me, please, just come back to us."

I started to cry. What if Dippy doesn't wake up? I can't live without him.

"Dippy, if you can hear me, I love you. I'm going to find a way to save you from this. You have to live or I'm going to do things people won't think I will do. But I will without you."

"Come on Mabel, Dipper should get some alone time. Trust me, he'll be fine."

Wendy's cold hand touched my shoulder. I had to go with her.

Wendy took me to the middle of the woods. She started a conversation about Dipper.

Oh-No!


	4. Conversations

**Sorry the last one was so short. I kind of ran out of ideas. Well, here's chapter 4. Enjoy or face the consequences'.**

I Don't Know How To Save A Life

Chapter 4: Conversations

**Mabel's Pov**

"Mabel, what happened to Dipper back there?"

"I-I don't know. I'm worried."

"It's okay little squirt. He'll be fine."

"So, you think Dipper will be alright? I hope he does or the mystery twins will just be a myth."

"Why do you say that? You still be here. It'll be a legend."

"Wendy, no I won't. Without Dipper, I can't live. He was the serious side of me. He's the peanut to my butter."

My voice got even louder.

"H-he can't leave. NO! NO! NO! He can't go. I am loosing it. Only me and Dipper have this, this strange connections that twins can only get no one will understand my pain that I'm going through. NO ONE! NO ONE!"

"Hey, get a hold of your self Mabel."

Wendy grabbed me in for a hug.

"Trust me, Dipper won't leave us. I promise."

I got out of Wendy's hold.

"NO! HE'S NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD STUPID!"

I've never been so mean in my life time. Wendy's face looked like it had total shock to it.

"Mabel, ar-"

"SHUT UP! Please."

I looked up at Wendy.

"Please, help me."

I fell to the ground.

"Mabel? MABEL! GET UP. PLEASE WAKE UP!"

**Dipper's Pov**

What, where, where am I? I looked around.

The environment looked nothing like Gravity Falls. It looked nothing like California either. It didn't look like Earth.

Flowers from different colors that I don't even know what name it was, surrounded me.

The grass, it felt like Mabel's hair. WAIT MABEL!

"Mabel, Mabel?"

No answer. I walked around for a bit. I found myself in a forest biome about twenty minutes later.

"Woah, how did that just happen?"

My eyes glittered with fascination. I jumped from the grassy biome to the forest biome.

"This is fucking awesome!"

I remembered all the things I said to Wendy. I need to find my way back to Gravity Falls. But how?

"Ouch."

I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Wendy's Pov**

"Hello, Mabel? You okay little squirt?"

This must be some type of twin thing. If only Dipper were here, he'd know what to do. Wait, what am I doing? I don't give a fuck about Dipper. But Mabel, she needs to get to the hospital in case something happens.

I took Mabel and placed her on my back.

~about an hour later~

I made it to the hospital. Mabel, she'd gotten really heavy since the last tome I gave her a piggy-back ride.

At the front desk the lady asked me all these questions

"Argh, why right now. This girl could be dieing, just like her brother's almost lifeless body."

"Listen lady, this girl could be dieing like her brother so if you would please hurry it up."

"Oh, and who's is her brother?"

"Uh, Dipper I. Pines."

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. Okay here, I found it. And what's her name?"

"Can I go drop her off in the room then come answer these questions?"

"Yes, follow me."

She took me in the elevator behind the desk. It took us up five stories. When it stopped I ran towards Dipper's room, passing their parents. In Dipper's room, I set Mabel in the extra bed in the room. It was right next to Dipper's. I got Mabel comfortable in the little bed.

"That should be good."

I sprinted out of the room and into the elevator, Mr. and Mrs. Pines rushed into the room. I heard the loudest scream ever.

Back at the desk I was able to calm down and answer all of the questions.

"Her name is Mabel Pines."

"Thank you. Her birthday?"

"It's the same as her brother's."

"And, her age."

"She is twelve."

"Thanks for cooperating with us."

"May I go visit with them?"

"Yes."

I went on the community elevator. Myself and this little girl were the only ones in the elevator.

She looked up at me.

"Your going to rot in hell." She said in the creepiest voice I'd ever heard.

I started to think. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hi I'm Rosie."

I looked at her with great suspicion.

"Uh, hi, I'm Wendy Corduroy."

"That's a pretty name. Why are you here?"

"Why thank you. I'm here because my close friends are very sick."

"I'm here because my Daddy is almost dead and my mommy hates me so I'm all here alone."

"Aww, I hope he gets better soon sweetie."

She hugged me for the rest of the way up. We still continued our conversation.

"I don't think he's going to make it Wendy. When he doesn't make it I'm going to jump off the top of this building. That way I can still be with him."

"Sweetie don't do that."

Her head dung deeper into my chest.

"Why shouldn't I? He won't be around anymore."

"Beacause, would your Daddy really want you to do that?"

"No, bu-"

I reached the fifth floor.

"Sorry sweetie, I have to go. I hope your daddy gets better. If he doesn't you can come live with me."

"You promise."

"I pinkie swear."

I got out of the elevator.

"Good luck."

She waved good bye.

I walked over to the room that the twins were in. My smile went away.

"Hey Wendy?"

I turned around, it was my boyfriend, Robbie.

"Hey Robbie!"

"Who were you talking to in the elevator?"

"The little girl that was in there. Why?"

"Wendy, no one was in there."

"What?" I chuckled a bit. "She even left a tear st-"

I looked at my blue plaid shirt, there was no tear stain.

"Wendy are you going insane?"

"What? No! Am I?"

Robbie kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on Wendy, why are you here anyways?"

"I was just checking on Mabel."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend. I can have friends to you know."

"What about that little twerp Dipper?"

"What, him. I gave up on him hours ago."

I felt like Mabel was listening in on our conversation. I felt like I needed to go sit in a corner and cry. I can't believe I'm talking this way about Dipper. Wait, SHUT UP WENDY! SHUT THE FUCK UP. Get a hold of yourself. Remember, you hate Dipper. Remember what he did to you. Remember this morning. Remember, REMEMBER!

**If you don't know the consequences are instant death, pneumonia, headache, stomach cramps, and the case of bad writer instinct. Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	5. Flashbacks

**I just love flashbacks so much. This chapter is just about flashbacks pretty much so there will be no Pov's in this chapter. Sorry if you really like those. They will be in chapter 6.**

I Don't Know How To Save A Life

Chapter 5: Flashbacks

Dipper and Mabel rushed down into the gift shop of the shack. Wendy, just sitting at the cash register, was texting to one of her pals. She so happened to look up and noticed them.

"Hey dorks, you mind if I come with you wherever you go?"

Dipper hesitated. Mabel answered for him.

"We would mind at all."

"Cool. So catch up with you guys later?"

"Of course, see ya Wendy."

The Mystery Twins rushed out the door.

"Mabel, what was that for?"

"I was helping you do an activity with Wendy. Why, are you not happy?"

"What? Oh, of course I'm happy. It's kind of having a date with her. But, why now, we, you and me, had something planned today."

"It didn't sound like that much fun Dipper. No offense."

"Oh none taken. Ugh, I-I'm just not ready for this moment to be happening."

Dipper was practically jumping up and down he was so excited. Mabel was jumping with him for the hell of it.

"Dipper, wait why are we jumping."

They stopped, it looked like they were trying to do a pose in mid air and freeze but that didn't turn out that well. Mabel fell on top of Dipper's back.

"Haha! That was fun. Can we do it again?"

"No! Look here comes Wendy."

Wendy walked up to them. Mabel's face looked like she was hiding something. Which she and someone else were only one people in Gravity Falls that know about it.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper asked with suspicion.

She got out of her trance, "Uh, yup. Nothing, wrong. Just having a normal day."

It looked like Wendy was in on it, too. She was.

"Haha, I can't do this, how 'bout you Mabel?"

She was rolling on the ground laughing her butt off.

"I don't think she can handle this much longer."

"Handle what?"

"Nothing Dipper, just some girly stuff."

"So, I think I should know." His voice turning into anger,

"Dipper, trust me. You don't need to know. We'll tell you when the time is right but right now isn't a very good time."

"Why isn't it?!"

"Because, Dipper, it ISN'T! NOW CAN WE JUST DO SOMETHING BEFORE I RIP YOUR EYES RIGHT OUT OF YOUR EYE SOCKETS!"

"Wendy, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LIKE THIS?!"

Dipper grabbed an ant. He ripped the eyes out. Mabel was in total shock.

"YES DIPPER, EXCEPT MINE WILL BE MORE POWERFUL AND ON A TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME, YOU THOUGHT WRONG BECAUSE YOU ARE-"

"DON'T YOU SAY IT!"

"Uh-oh to late. YOU ARE A BIG FAT PUSSY!"

"YOU PUSHED IT!"

Dipper charged at Wendy. Mabel grabbed him just in time.

"MABEL LET GO OF ME!"

"No Dipper, I can't. You can't. Trust me you'll get hurt."

"No Mabel its okay, I don't really give a fuck if he gets hurt or not. You know what, my secret is over with. I was gonna' tell you but NO! BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING JERK!"

Mabel fell back, letting go of Dipper. Wendy got out of the way just in time. Dipper ran into a tree.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper are you okay?"

Mabel rushed over to her almost unconscious brother.

"Huh? Mabel is that you? I-I see a bright light."

"No Dipper. Don't walk into the light."

"Mabel , I….. I'm joking. Haha!"

"Seriously Dipper."

She shoved Dipper a bit. Wendy started to walk off.

"Wendy are you okay?"

"Yeah Mabel I'm fine. I'm just gonna *YAWN* go home."

"Okay have fun!"

"I will."

Wendy ran of into the woods.

"Dipper! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"IT WAS NOTHING! Just, can we go do something and forget this ever happened?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The twins roamed the woods looking for something to do when Dipper tripped on something and went rolling down a hill. Mabel followed right after him.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

~Flashback over~

**Wendy's Pov**

"Jeez, I was really harsh on the little guy."

"Come on babe. Lets go to your place."

"Hang on Robbie, I'll meet you down stairs. I-I have to do something."

Robbie left with anger following behind him. Wendy walked into the silent death room where the twins lay.

"Excuse, Mrs. Pines. May I have a word with Dipper and Mabel?"

She didn't look at me but she shook her head and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Thank You."

Now, time to get down to business.

**Dipper Pov**

Mabel and I were in that unearthly place.

"Mabel, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me, too. Wait, do you hear that."

"Yeah, it sounds like Wendy, so?"

"Dipper shut up, it sounds like she saying something to us."

"Hi Dipper, Mabel. I wish you guys could hear me right now. Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I hope you guys wake up soon. Dipper I-I, how do I put this into words. I-I like you a lot and hope you come to understand this."

I was so shocked by the sound of that.

"See Dipper, that was why we were laughing this morning. You got all, I know I shouldn't say this but, you got all pissed."

**Okay, I lied there was only two Pov's but that was it. Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review your feelings.**

**P.S. Dipper and Mabel aren't dead.**


	6. The Chase

**So, I'm not really paying attention to the reviews so if people don't like the story they just won't have to read it. Anyways, I just want to finish this story and post it on the internet. I hope at least one of you likes what I right.**

I Don't Know How To Save A Life

Chapter 6: The Chase

**Mabel's Pov**

I was with my Dippy. Finally, I can talk to him.

"So, do you still hate Wendy?"

"I don't know anymore if I should or not."

"It's fine, you just have to-"

I fell to the ground.

"Mabel? MABEL, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

When I awoke I was in the hospital bed next to Dipper's. Wendy was standing over Dipper crying.

"Hey Wendy!"

She looked at me. Her face was stained with tears.

"Mabel, y-your okay! What about Dipper?"

Dipper, I had totally forgot about him. I think I just had a dream but it felt so real.

"Uh, I don't know. I think I just had a dream about him and I. We were in this gorgeous place. It didn't look like it was somewhere on Earth. But you were saying all these different things to him."

"Mabel, I was just talking to you guys. Did you some how hear me?"

"Yeah I guess we did. I want Dipper back with me. Do you know who has to give him the extra blood?"

"No, not yet."

I had so much anger mixed with sadness, hatred and despair. I just let these stupid words fly out of my mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with this dumb ass hospital? Why can't they just find the same damn blood type as Dipper? Wendy this is all your fault, why, why my brother is here. If it weren't for you we be frolicking in the forest doing who knows what, who knows where."

"Mabel, calm down. I can help you!"

"I don't need help, I need my brother. He's the only one that can relate with me. Why can't you people understand?"

I ran out of the room. My parents looked at me. Mom had finally stopped crying. I ran towards the elevator as it open. Wendy stepped out of the room.

"Mabel wait!"

She rushed after me. By the time she reached me the doors closed. I had a feeling she went for the stairs.

I watched the numbers flash by. 5…4…3…2…1…

The doors opened. When I walked out I saw the door to the stairs fling open. I sprinted for the main door. Wendy following my trail.

I shoved open the doors. I ran for the shack except I had no idea where I was going. I ran left, then ran right. Wendy was like a dog.

"Wendy, stop following me!"

"I can't Mabel. I need to keep you safe and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Everyone looked at me. It felt like the whole town was staring. Pacifica was the first to look.

"Hey everyone, looks like dear Mabel needs some therapy!"

Her posse laughed with her.

"Hey Pacifica, I think you need it more. I don't need it because my brother is in the hospital dying while you here, are making fun of everyone in sight."

I walked over to her. She smelled like she took a perfume bath. My nose started to burn.

**Pacifica's Pov**

Mabel Pines got up in my face. How dare she back sass me! I'm Pacifica Northwest. My great-grandfather was the town founder. She fucks with me! Well I'm gonna' fuck with her.

"Hey stupid. Oh I'm so sorry, your pig is in the hospital. If like anyone cares."

"WADDLES IS NOT MY TWIN FOR THE FUCKING FIFTYTH TIME! AND PLUS, EVERYONE CARES ABOUT THE MYSTERY TWINS MORE THAN YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh, I didn't even know there was the 'Mystery Twins'. I'm sure no one really cares."

"It sure seems like you do. You repeated something. I just have to say, you're hiding something!"

I can't believe she remembered that secret Dipper told me. The one about my fore fathers. Technically I'm not the town founder's great-granddaughter. No one knows though. Plus she has no proof.

"I'm not hiding anything. Your crazy."

"First, the word is Cray Cray and second of all, you are."

Mabel took the piece of paper out of her sweater pocket. She shoved it in my face.

"Read it out loud Pacifica, if that really is your name."

I grabbed the piece of paper out of her sweaty little palms. She thinks she can prove anything; well I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve.

"Okay, here I go. 'The town founder of Gravity Falls is the well known family across the United States of America. He was the richest and most charming eight and a half president. He was declared the most courageous president. He got tired of being the president and left. Later, he built our town, Gravity Falls, Oregon, and became mayor.' See Mabel nothing to prove."

Mabel snatched the paper. She looked pissed. I laugh; I never thought Mabel could be so aggressive.

**Mabel's Pov**

"Pacifica, you're reading it all wrong."

I looked behind me. Wendy was coming up fast.

"Uh, got to go!"

I sprinted for the lake; there I can find my way back to the shack.

"Mabel, please stop. I can help you."

"I never will until my deed is done."

I made it to the lake without being caught by Wendy.


	7. Help

**So here's where the song kicks in. I cry during this song. This song was my inspiration for this story 'I Don't Know How To Save A Life'. Listen to the song. How to save a life by The Fray. I love this song so much. Enjoy. Wendy and Mabel are singing to each other.**

I Don't Know How To Save A Life

Chapter 7: Help

**Mabel's Pov**

I made it to the shack, Wendy came in it with me.

"Step one, you say we need to talk,

He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk.

He smiles politely back at you,

You stare politely right on through.

Some sort of window to your right,

As he goes left and you stay right.

Between the lines of fear and blame,

You begin to wonder why you came.

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend,

Somewhere along the bitterness.

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life."

Dipper I miss you so much.

"Let him know that you know best,

'Cause after all you so know best.

Try to slip past his defense,

Without granting innocence.

Lay down a list of what is wrong,

The things you've told him all along.

And pray the God he hears you,

And I pray the God he hears you.

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend,

Somewhere along the bitterness.

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life."

I'm sorry for your loss, please forgive me.

"As he begins to raise his voice,

You lower yours and grant him one last choice.

Drive until you lose the rode,

Or break the ones you've followed.

He will do one of two things,

He will admit to everything.

Or he'll say he's just not the same,

And you wonder why you came.

Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend,

Somewhere along the bitterness.

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life."

How could I ever forgive you for what you did?

"Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend,

Somewhere along the bitterness.

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life."

I wish I could help but how?

" How to save a life."

By leaving the Pines family alone.

"How to save a life."

I can't leave this alone, my friend is almost dead.

"Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend,

Somewhere along the bitterness.

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life."

I'm dead my brother is dying, my heart snapped in two.

"Where did I go wrong?

I lost a friend,

Somewhere along the bitterness.

And I would have stayed up with you all night,

Had I known how to save a life."

Please just go away I must do what's right

"How to save a life."

What's right Mabel? Killing yourself isn't.

"How to save a life."

How do you know?

"Because, I thought about it before. My best friend died. I thought that it was right to kill myself but no! I just moved on in life."

"This is different Wendy, he's my brother, not just my brother he's my TWIN brother. You won't understand."

"I know I won't but I know who will."

"You do?"

"Yes, Dipper will."

"What, that makes no sense. He's almost dead, he doesn't have feelings anymore."

"He will when he gets the blood."

"From who? No one has his blood type."

"Mabel that's wrong, I have his blood type."

My heart started to beat really fast. I started to tear up.

"Mabel, don't cry."

I ran towards her. I dug my head into her chest. I started to sob.

"Wendy, I don't want Dippy to die. Can we go back to the hospital? Please, he can't die on us."

"Yeah, I can. You should stay here and get some rest."

"But-"

"No buts Mabel. I called Soos. He should be here in about five minutes."

"Okay. I will. Can you carry me there?"

"Anything for you squirt."

Wendy picked me up. We went up the stairs. Down the hallway I fell asleep. We finally reached me and Dipper's room. She plopped me on the bed.

"Aww, she looks so peaceful."

**Wendy's Pov**

I looked around the room. On the edge of Dipper's empty bed was his backpack. I had to go look in it.

I grabbed the backpack and sat on Dipper's bed. I unzipped the heavy grey pack. Inside was a bunch of papers.

One by one I pulled them out. Unfolding them, the first thing that popped up was 'To: Wendy From: Dipper'. I read the first note I grabbed. It read:

'Dear Wendy.

I wanted to tell you this in person but I don't have the guts to. Well, I love you. The day I laid eyes on you I couldn't take them off. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Gravity Falls is a weird place but when you're with me I feel protected. When I had to do the lamby lamby I felt so embarrassed. When you lied for me I cried a bit. When you got together with Robbie I felt dead inside but I kept kicking. I don't think you feel the same way about me but I don't care as long as I'm known as one of your two boys.

Love,

~Dipper Pines'

I started to cry a bit. If only I knew this. Why didn't Mabel tell me? I looked at Mabel. I couldn't wake her up, she was sleeping so calmly. It's the calmest I seen her in since Dipper was in the hospital.

I decided to go back to the hospital. Someone banged on the door. When I opened it Soos was standing outside. I guess while I was upstairs it started to rain.

"Mabel's upstairs resting. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid so I would go up there and locked the door and window. She won't be able to get out."

I grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door.

"And make sure she rest the whole time I'm gone."

I was on my way to the hospital, running as fast as I could.


	8. Endings

**This is my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story!**

I Don't Know How To Save A Life

Chapter 8: Endings

**Wendy's Pov**

I reached the hospital. Behind the front desk was a new lady.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She looked at me, "Yes."

She was younger than the first one. About sixteen or seventeen.

"I'm here to help Dipper Pines with blood."

She looked through the files, "Here we go, Dipper I. Pines. What about his sister?"

"Oh, Mabel? She's fine. Can I go up?"

"Yes, good luck with your friend!"

I went toward the elevator, "Thank you!"

In the elevator was the little girl. I was scared for a bit knowing that she wasn't really there.

"Hi Wendy!"

"Hi sweetie, how's your dad?"

"He's fine thanks to you!"

"I didn't do anything."

Butterflies filled my stomach.

"Yeah you did."

"What did I do?"

"You gave him blood."

That didn't make any sense. The only person I'm giving blood to is Dipper.

"What's your dad's name?"

"His name is Dipper."

My eyes widened.

"And what is you mom's name?"

"Silly, you are my mom."

I should have known. She had beautiful long orange hair, her freckles were in the same order as mine, and she had the little tuff of hair like Dipper. It added brown to her hair. Wait, so my future family is with Dipper. Creepy but in an awesome way.

**Dipper's Pov**

"Mabel? MABEL!?"

Where did she go, "MABEL, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

No response. Now I'm lonely. I hope I get out of here soon.

**Mabel's Pov –dream**

I was running through the grass holding Dipper's hand. He tried to pull away. I couldn't let him go.

He slipped out of my grip falling into a deep dark abyss.

"DIPPER!"

I found a flashlight nearby. I looked down the hole. It was pitch black and Dipper was nowhere to be found.

**Soos' Pov**

Mabel was squirming around in her bed.

"AHH!" she woke.

"Mabel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, ju-just a bad dream."

"Oh, okay."

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Wendy.

"Hello."

"Hi. You won't believe this but, this little girl, only I can see, told me that I helped her with her dad. When she told who her dad was, I was so shocked."

"Who is it?"

"Dipper!"

"Did you ask who the mom was?"

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"It, it was me. She is Dipper's and my daughter."

"Woah, cool."

"Sorry I'm giving blood now. Bye."

She hung up. Mabel was starring at me.

"Who was that?"

"Wendy."

"Cool, what did she say?"

"Uh, she and uh, Di- your brother kind of, um well."

"Just spit it out."

"Dipper and Wendy have a future together!"

Mabel's eyes widened, "I thought it was imposable! Dipper, I guess you got your epic summer romance!" she chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a joke. You'd get it if you were there.

I remembered what Wendy said.

"Mabel I'm sorry but you have to go back to sleep.."

"NO! I can't knowing that my twin is almost dead in a hospital."

I felt sorry for her. She's gone through so much.

~3 days later~

**Wendy's Pov**

I was sitting in one of the chairs next to Dipper's bed. There was a band aide on my left arm. Dipper was lying in the bed, still lifeless. I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes.

"Wendy?"

I looked up to see Dipper.

"Hi Dipper!"

I walked over to him. Grabbing him into a hug.

"Wendy, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you."

"I thought Mabel would be the first one to hug me."

"Mabel? Crap, I forgot."

I dialed Soos.

"Hi."

"Bring Mabel."

"Okay."

I hung up.

"Sorry, she was supposed to be here yesterday but I was asleep all day."

"It's okay.

~3 minutes later~

Mabel burst into the room. She squeezed Dipper.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah I am. You left me when we were in that place!"

"I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay because 'This Guy' is back."

The doctor walked into the room, "Dipper you are now stable, you can leave."

He left the room.

"Yay, you can come home!"

**I'd like reviews of any kind for this story as long as I get reviews. So there will be a sequel to this story. It's called 'I Wish I Knew Someone Like You'. So read that when you are done. It has a lot of shipping's for Dipper and Wendy.**


End file.
